


Shovel Talk

by subkyloren (harlequinnharry)



Series: Kylux Mini Fics and Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the request:</p><p>Han Solo gives Hux the Shovel Talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1701937#cmt1701937 
> 
> IDK Han Solo seems to be the protective kind. Also whee I'm drunk. 
> 
> say hi to me on tumblr? [ I can take prompts and I'll write mini fills](http://helliskylux.tumblr.com/)

In retrospect getting caught in bed with a sleeping Kylo Ren is bad, but at least stormtroopers were afraid of them. They didn’t even bat an eye, or at least until they somewhere far away. Getting caught with a naked Ben Solo, sleeping on his arms, inside a Millennium Falcon room, by Han Solo no less, however, is colossal.

He hears muttering and Chewbacca noises from the other side of the metal door. Sighing, he just pulled an exhausted Kylo towards him, smoothing a hand on his hair. It will take a while for him to call him something else. And no matter how much Han Solo and Leia Organa, wishes to call him Ben again, they’ll never be able to erase everything that Kylo has done.

He’s a reminder of that.

Kylo wouldn’t go anywhere without him anymore.

Kissing Kylo’s forehead, he knows he doesn’t want to go anywhere without him either.

****

Not particularly looking to getting dressed and getting up, he’s getting restless and routine is getting the best of him. By this time, he would be on the docks, inspecting if everything is going right, Kylo would be training, wasting away and exhausting himself.

He needed to know what to do next.

Expecting to see Han Solo and actually seeing Han Solo is a different thing. Had he been a lesser man, he would have turned tail to escape.

“I need to know what to do next, our plans…” Delivering the lines, more demanding than the situation needed but a lot less than what he’s used to. But Han Solo doesn’t know that. 

“You’re not General here! Child.” He spat the word as if it’s an insult.

It’s nothing new however, He’s been looked down to and underestimated, but maybe, maybe this this, he has something worth proving.

He didn’t speak, giving Han Solo the space and time he needed.

“If… If you hurt him…”

“We all know he’s more capable of hurting me before I can do the same to him.” He interrupts.

Han rolls his eyes, and Hux sees so much of Kylo in him. More than he’s willing to admit.

“You have to be an idiot to believe that.” Han dusts an imaginary dirt on his sleeve. “Listen, I just got my son back, and I’ll be damned to if I let anything happen anymore. So you see, Chewie here, he won’t hesitate to shoot you if you hurt Ben.”

Hux watches him leave.

“We’re waiting for Leia’s comm before moving along. We need a clear before we can bring a ship with the two of you.”


End file.
